Yami no Inu
by YamiMisao
Summary: After Marik eats Malik’s goldfish, the hikari’s decide that their yami‘s need to learn responsibility, so they force them to get a dog. But what happens when their new seemingly innocent pet starts to become the ruler of the house? [Pairing: YYYBYM]


**Misao:** I blame my dog for this fic. She put a certain question in my mind, that question being; 'What if the yami's had a dog?'...dangerous question. And so from that question this fic was born.

**Summary:** After Marik eats Malik's goldfish, the hikari's decide that their yami's need to learn responsibly, so they force them to get a dog. But what happens when their new seemingly innocent pet starts to become the ruler of the house?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way, shape or form. I do, however, own the dog. Ok, the yami's technically _own _the dog, but I made it up. I also don't own Petsmart.

**Pairings:** **Yami**x**Bakura**x**Marik** (Yamishipping). Also some Ryou x Malik x Yuugi

**Yami no Inu**

"...Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"_Hell_ no! But Malik say's it will 'teach us responsibility' or some crap like that."

"More like show us just how long we can keep that thing in our house before we snap and slaughter it and bury it in our back yard."

"There will be no slaughtering of animals in this house Bakura." Yami narrowed his eyes in warning at the white haired thief.

"Well then you better not bring any animals _to_ slaughter into this house." Bakura replied, leaning back in his seat and propping his feet up on the table.

Yami sighed and sank down into one of the other chairs, then glanced over at Marik, "What brought this up anyways?"

Marik shrugged, "I ate his goldfish after deep frying it, he found out, got pissed, then said I needed to learn to be more 'mature and responsible' then went on about how the three of us should get a pet."

Yami stared at the blonde in disbelief, "So your telling me, he suggested we bring a pet into this house _after_ you deep fried his goldfish and _ate_ it?"

"Yup! My hikari's not too bright really..." Marik mumbled, "So what now? You know if we don't get one ourselves our dear lights will get one for us."

"Ra! They'll probably get us one of those girly rat looking dogs with the shaved asses!" Bakura suddenly yelled, sitting up in his seat and looking absolutely mortified at the thought.

"Then I suppose we'll have to get one ourselves." Yami sighed, "First off, what type of animal? What gender? And what breed?"

"Dog!" Bakura yelled.

"Male!" Marik smirked.

"And I suppose we'll get whatever's available. So then. Who's going to retrieve it?"

"I refuse to walk into those pet stores!" Bakura growled, "They smell like shit. Dog shit, cat shit, bird shit and reptile shit! It also smells like dead fish and ferrets that have yet to be de-scented!"

"I'll do it." Marik says, then smirks when both Yami and Bakura raise their eyebrows at him in disbelief, "That way, we won't have to pay shit for it. I'll take the Millennium Rod and we won't have to worry about wasting money or stealing any of the animals."

"Make sure it's vicious. We can train it to kill certain people on sight." Bakura grinned evilly at his equally evil lover. The more saner of the three lovers sighed and banged his head against the kitchen table, knowing that everything was going to turn into complete chaos very soon.

"We aren't teaching the dog to kill anyone Bakura, Marik. Excepts for that mail guy. He looks me up every day and it's getting quite annoying. Maybe if I didn't wear such tight leather or any leather at all he would leave me alone..." Yami mused.

"Don't even think about it Yami," Marik growled, "That would be depriving us as well,"

"Then hurry the hell up and go get our damn dog so we can teach him that mail men are a threat to both the human and animal race and have it take care of the problem!" Yami yelled.

"Geez, Yami. Sometimes your more demanding then a pregnant woman with bitch cravings." Bakura commented, earning a glare from the former pharaoh. Marik just smirked and wrapped an arm around Yami's waist, pulling him closer and crushing his lips against his. Bakura watched in amusement as his two lovers fought for dominance of the kiss, but it was obvious Marik would win, and he did.

Marik pulled away and smirked down at the dazed pharaoh, "Now, don't you two start anything without me." Yami nodded, then watched as Marik walked over to Bakura and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the chair and earning an uncharacteristic squeak from the thief before he smashed his lips against his just as he had done with Yami, only much more violently.

Yami always enjoyed watching those two kiss. Not only was it extremely arousing, it was amusing as well. Marik was the dominant one of the three, but Bakura didn't like to except that fact and always tried his hardest to dominate Marik. The former pharaoh calmly stepped to the side as Bakura pushed Marik down against the table, pinning his arms down to it while still trying to take control of the kiss. But Marik, being...Marik, wasn't so easily dominated and quickly flipped Bakura over so that he was pinning the thief down. After making sure Bakura understood who was seme, he stood up strait and smirked triumphantly, "See you two when I get back, remember, don't start anything without me," Marik winked seductively at the two before making his way out of the house.

Bakura huffed and sat back down on his chair, resting his head on the palm of his hand while he brooded over being dominated over once again. Yami chuckled at the childish act, earning a glare from Bakura, "Give it up Bakura, you know you'll never win."

Bakura suddenly adopted an evil smirk as he eyed the pharaoh, "Maybe not over Marik... but you one the other hand..." He said, then proceeded to jump out of the chair and lunge at Yami.

Marik sighed as he aimlessly walked through the many aisles of Petsmart. He would much rather be home doing many, many wonderful things to his lovers, rather then walking around this dump looking for a stupid pet. And as Bakura had earlier, it smelled like shit. Dog shit, cat shit, bird shit and reptile shit. It also smells like dead fish and ferrets that have yet to be de-scented. Though he really didn't want to know _why_ Bakura had been in Petsmart in the first place.

He came upon the mouse/hampster/gerbal/rat section. More simply put; the rodent section. He looked down at them in disgust. Who in their right mind would want to buy one of these disgusting creatures? And bring them into their homes willingly? Mortals were so confusing sometimes. Looking farther down the aisle, he caught sight of the reptiles. Some of which were starring hungrily at the mice.

Marik waited patiently, well as patiently as possible for someone like himself, for the man who was looking at aforementioned rodents to leave. After giving Marik brief, nervous glance, he slowly made his way out of the isle, leaving a smirking Marik behind.

After glancing back and forth a few times between the rodents and the reptiles, Marik came to the decision that the workers here starved the reptiles because they were racist and decided to feed them himself. And 5 minutes later he had fed each snake at least 3 mice, and a few even got to eat the other rodents. He had thoroughly enjoyed watching the reptiles swallow the little pests whole. Of course, his actions got the attention of many costumers, and an old lady even passed out from the sight, while children started to whimper and hide behind their parents.

"Yes, the one I want is right over here in the last cage..." Marik looked down the isle to see the man from earlier with one of the workers coming his way. So, being the smart yami that he is, he just stood there and smirked.

When they reached him, the mans mouth dropped open and he gapped at the empty cage, "But, it was right here a second ago!"

"Well, maybe you should try another one, there are plenty-" The woman suggested, but stopped short when she realized that every rodent cage was empty.

Hearing a squeak, they all turned around to see a snake, with the last of the mice in it's mouth. They both turned to Marik, who shrugged, "Not my fault you people don't feed the snakes properly! They were all starved! I mean, did you see how skinny they were?"

20 minutes Later:

"Now lets see... Bakura wanted a vicious dog." Marik mumbled to himself as he reached the part of the shop that held cats and dogs. After getting bitched at by the workers and the man who seemed to have a passion for mice, Marik got tired of listening to them and erased part of their memories with the help of the Millennium Rod, and now he was back to his original goal.

Most of the kittens were curled up together and there were 3 or 4 in each cage, while each dog was put into a separate one. Marik cringed when one of the white puppies started whimpering and looked up at him with big, brown eyes. It reminded him of Bakura's hikari. And it's innocence disgusted him greatly. He glared at it, but his attention then went to the slightly larger white furred, darker brown, almost black-eyed dog that was sitting behind the smaller one. Said larger dog was barring his fangs at Marik and growling for all it was worth. Of course, Marik just smirked at this.

He was tempted to just take that dog, since it seemed vicious enough. But then he realized he couldn't take one without the other. Those two dogs were remarkably like Ryou and Bakura, and I doubt the larger one would take lightly to being separated from the smaller one. And there was no way in hell Marik was getting TWO dogs.

A very loud snarling sound caught his attention, and he waltzed over to the cage at the very end. Peering in he stared at the animal in front of him in disbelief. It continued to snarl at him, and was trying it's damned hardest to get through the bars so it could bite one of Marik's vital parts.

Marik smirked triumphantly. Yes, this was definitely the one.

**Misao:** Yeah, this is another one of those fics like "Doom and Demise", which means it's here for when I'm bored so I have no clue when I'll update it. Could be a couple of days, could be a couple of weeks, hell it could be months! Anyways...yeah... and crap...


End file.
